Pass-it-on Story: Death from the Empire of the Slitheen
by itzPrew
Summary: Doctor's gone missing. Amy's floating unconsciously towards a black hole and Rory's been captured by Slitheen. With an Empire of Slitheen awaiting battle orders to destroy the universe. How will they win this time? What will they do? This is a Pass-it-on story where each author writes the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1 By itzPrew

**Chapter One By itzPrew**

Far, far away from Earth, in a distant galaxy, floats a blue box. Drifting across the stars, gliding like an angel and speeding like a shooting star. The box was disguised as a 1950s Police box and looked about the same size as a wardrobe. Inside, through the creaky wooden doors, stands a ship, larger than any other. It was a TARDIS. The only one, the owner, the infamous Doctor was what most people call a madman, a dandy, a silly old buffer but this specific incarnation was one not like any other. The ship had a home feel. It was usually busy with The Doctor and his companions. A computer screen flickered on and showed a vibrant orange planet, similar to mars. The screen showed the planet in its current beauty but as the ship turned, so did the view and it discovered a black hole. It grew as it ate planets, ships and any other type of object that floats in space. This one planet faced it without being dragged in. The box spun closer to the monster. The room was silent, not even the stairs were creaking or the time rotor moved until a voice came from the stairs.

"Hello?" Asked a Scottish voice "Doctor, are you there?" The figure appeared.

She was a tall skinny girl whom speaks Scottish. She looked strangely at the vinegar on the console. The girl had fire ginger hair and wore a white nighty. Her name was Amy Pond. She was the current companion of the Doctor's. She opened the tin of vinegar and dropped a bit in her mouth. She spat it out almost immediately.

"Eww, I hate vinegar!"

She slouched down on the steps and rubbed her head. She put her head in her hands and wished for the migraine to go away. Suddenly her hands got too weak for her head and she fainted on the floor. Dead. Or unconscious. All of a sudden, the TARDIS doors flung open and Amy was sucked out into space, towards the black hole…

She was helpless to what stands behind her. The thing that brings death to millions of souls would soon bring it to her. The doors slammed shut and the lock turned. Rory's eyes darted open like a bullet and climbed out of his bottom bunk. He stood, half asleep, in a cupboard sized room with a bunk bed, wardrobe and coat stand. The room was surprisingly small for such a large ship.

"Amy? Where are you? Are you ok?" Wondered the worried husband. He rushed out of the room, down the corridor and into the main room. "Amy? Doctor?" He asked again with silence following. His slippers clunked on the glass floor as he wondered over to the console. His nose twitched as the smell of vinegar crept towards him. His fingers shut the lid tightly and he wiped the trace of it onto his dressing gown. He stared thoughtfully at the scanners and a small number came up. It was searching for any sign of life in the area, not including the TARDIS. Found nothing.

"Doctor? Do you know where Amy is?" He asked looking down, through the thin glass floor into the maze of wires expecting to see the doctor.

"Where has he got to now?" He thought to himself looking up and leaning against the console in stress.

"Probably off to Barcelona again, you know he loves it there" Came a familiar female voice.

"River!" Shouted Rory as he ran over to her.

"Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too father!" River replied aggressively.

"I just can't find Amy or the Doctor"

Then a sudden alarm shot out of the ship. Beeping on and off constantly. Rory and River covered their ears in chorus.

"What's that?" Rory yelled.

"Check the scanners" Screeched River, Rory could barely hear her over the alarm. Rory walked back over to the scanners and froze in fear.

"Oh my god!" Rory covered his jaw-dropped mouth. "We need to save her!" An image of what stood outside was being shown; just visible was a lifeless Amy. He ran over to the doors. River followed him and her hand sneakily pushed down a lime green lever and the engines started wheezing. She pressed another button, less secretive this time and the wheezing stopped.

"Why are we taking off?" Asked Rory, attempting the lock with no luck.

The TARDIS engines continued.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Rory, turning to river. Then River 'let one drop' and everything changed. Rory backed away. There's no way that she'd do that. Isn't there some law that women can't do that in public. Something's not right here. River stared into Rory's eyes and he stared back. Sweat dropped down from his brow and her eyes were no longer human. He could see destruction, death growing in her eyes.

She brought her hand to her forehead and pulled up a big strand of hair revealing a hidden zip. An awkward smirk fell across her face. She was evil.

"River?" Rory shuddered in fear "What's going on?"

She slowly edged open the zip. A bright blue light shone through blinding Rory as he covered his eyes.

"W-w-what's going on?"

"Victory must be naked!" The voice was no longer River's, more masculine but still female, slightly croaky.

The glow faded and the River he once knew was no longer there.

It was skin or a costume of some sorts. Underneath Rory could make out a green alien. Slimy. Disgusting. Petrified Rory backed away across around the console towards the stairs. The alien disguised as River pulled the costume off completely and tossed it onto the ground. It was a Slitheen. Rory knew there was no escape. He caught glimpse of the vinegar on the console. All in a second, he grabbed it, pulled off the lid and threw it at the alien. He dashed up the stairs and turned back to see the destruction. It had no effect. The Slitheen giggled.

"Now…that was an old pathetic weakness" It smirked at Rory "which we've overcome!" It swiped its claws forward in a kind of karate-chop and shot a small gray rock at Rory, which knocked him onto the floor. Rory gasped for air. He attempted to move, but couldn't. "Short term paralysation, soon ware off, but what I want to know is…how did you know vinegar was our weakness?"

"I didn't!" Hissed Rory. The Slitheen pulled him up off the ground and carried him to the doors. Rory's legs swung about as he coughed with the claws around his neck. The paralysation was over but the torture had just begun.

Rory ran out the doors to find an intergalactic space station. Rory saw millions of Slitheen awaiting battle orders. They were sharpening swords and knives and adding spare bullets to their guns. The creature behind Rory brought out it's gun and put it to Rory's head.

"Walk!"

"Take him to the dungeons, we can use him later" Ordered another of the hideous aliens. The Slitheen threw Rory into an empty room with chains over the window and door. A tiny ray of sunlight was shining into the room. It was the only light source.

"You can't keep me in here forever!" He shouted trying to squeeze through the bars.

"It's no use trying to escape" Came a muffled voice from the opposite side room.

"Hello?"

"If you try and escape they just torture you more" It added.

"Who are you?" Asked Rory walking towards them. "I'm a nurse, I can help" They sat in the shadows. All that was visible was a small thin bony foot.

"Oh, my name is…oh…its funny the things you forget"

"What?" Yelled Rory "You can't remember your own name?"

"No, but I can remember it started with a T…or a B" Rory didn't know what to do. He just hoped for his wife to survive.

Meanwhile, unconscious Amy still floats in orbit dreaming about all the adventures she'd had. All the monsters she'd seen. All at once in one battle against her. In the dream she had no weapons. The crunching sounds of planets and ships being sucked into the black hole were being converted into the dream to evil laughs and battle cries. She tried to wake up but she couldn't. How was she alive? Amy hovered closer to the monster. She was one motion away from an utter painful death when a gigantic gold-plated ship threw itself toward her and welcomed her aboard. At long last she was saved, but not in the way she hoped…

Her sleepy eyes swiftly woke up to a new sun's early raise. Her eye sight was blurry but soon adjusted.

"Careful Mrs Williams, You were in orbit with no air for a long time" Informed a female robotic voice. She caught her breath back and jumped up. She lay on a normal, earth, bed. The mattress was shiny gold with silver pillows. Where was she? How'd they save her? She got out of bed and walked over to the door. The room was all bright white. Like when you have a professional photo taken. When you don't know how big the room actually was until you walk into the wall. It looked like heaven. The door had two buttons either side of the door, one was dark red and the other was bright green. She could see the colours very clearly through the vibrant whiteness of the room.

She gently pressed down the red handle and a loud ear aching alarm went off. The white lights turned red. And the door slowly opened upwards. Smoke crept in. Amy backed away slowly. A shiver went down her spine. A loud roar made Amy back away more to the edge of the room. Her breathing fastened. She could feel her heart beating faster than ever. She could see a large figure in the smoke. It walked towards her. It looked like a wolf. Panting and growling, it edged its way toward the doorway. It roared again. It pounced forward. Amy screamed. She ran forward to the doorway. Constantly pressing the red button over and over again. Then everything went back to the way it was before. She took a breath of relief. She pressed the green button and the same door opened. She took another step back expecting the same result as before. Nothing. She edged her way forward. She poked her head out and walked out. She could hardly see her feet in all the mist. She saw another figure in the smoke, running away from her. She curiously followed. It joined a group among many other people the same height. They were gathering around a golden throne, of sorts, covered in gems of various colours.

"Bow, to the king!" Ordered one of the figures. Amy walked forward staying in the background of the thick smoke. Amy was surprised that they were actual humanoid people. The person in the centre, sat on the large throne was facing the opposite way, which made the others look small.

"I said Bow!" Shouted a man whom looked like a slave, wearing brown dirty clothes with messy hair.

"Oops…Sorry" Said Amy quietly, realising he meant her. She ran toward the group and slowly bowed. The throne spun round to face Amy and someone familiar sat atop. It was a man with frizzy hair, a bow tie and a very pointy chin.

"Doctor!" Yelled Amy surprisingly. She bounced up off the floor and ran over to him. She gave him an enormous squeeze. "Where have you been?"

The Doctor didn't answer. "And why are you here, not in the TARDIS?" Queried Amy. The Doctor didn't move or speak, he just stared deeply at Amy. The slaves circled the throne. The Doctor's neck clicked and Amy backed away.

"What's going on?" Questioned Amy worriedly. She backed away, but the slaves stopped her. Before realising she was in the centre of the circle. They all reached to their heads and revealed a hidden zip. A blue light shone through as they unzipped it and blinded Amy for a few of seconds. Those few seconds for Amy, were one of the most terrifying. When she looked back they were all hungry, slithery Slitheens. Then the Doctor stood up off the chair and slid his hands through his quiff. It revealed yet another zip.

"No" Amy whispered as the Slitheen climbed out of its Doctor suit.

Amy screeched as the Slitheen crowded around her.

"Run!"

A hand grabbed Amy from behind and pulled her out of the circle. Amy's head turned almost immediately. It was a slave girl, one that wasn't a Slitheen. She was the person that Amy was following earlier.

"Come on!" She led Amy far away from the herd of Slitheen chasing after them. They ran through the mist until they reached a wall.

"What's going on?" Amy gasped, struggling to breathe "Who are you?"

"They're Slitheen, from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius" She explained.

"From where?" Amy asked whilst the slave girl was feeling the wall looking for something.

"Oh never mind!" She huffed, still searching. "Hi by the way, what's your name?"

"Amy, what's yours?"

"None of your business, now…" She found something on the wall and pulled it out. It was a vent.

"Wait… are you even human? How do I know your not one of those 'Slitheen' things?" Amy questioned.

"I'm a Draconian, in human disguise, probably telling you way too much but anyway, the Draconian's sent me here to find out and stop the Slitheen's plans, then you arrived and made me blow my cover!"

"Aah! Sorry…" Amy apologized "What about the Doctor?"

"Who? Oh…the king? He's been here ages"

"No, you don't understand, he's my friend. My best friend." She corrected herself "He's a time lord" Amy told.

"A what? I thought they all died…anyway" She pulled the vent off completely "Now get in"

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, they're coming. Fast. Either you get in and go through or stay here and get skinned…your choice, but I'm not staying"

She climbed into the small hatch and climbed through. Each move making a loud clang that echoed through the tunnel. Amy sighed and followed after.

"Is he dead?" Amy nervously queried.

"Who? Oh…your friend. I'm not sure but if he's a time lord he's probably useful to them"

"Useful?"

"They probably cloned him, kept the original alive and used the clones for disguises,"

"That's horrible"

"Yeah, but at least he's still alive"

Suddenly, loud clanging started coming from the start of the tunnel. Amy turned back. She could make out a young Slitheen climbing after them. Fast.

"Come on!" The Draconian sped up and so did Amy. She kicked open a hatch with her feet and jumped out. She took a breath of relief.

"Just got out of that one, hey?"

Amy didn't reply, she stood, motionless, staring at the Slitheen about to kill them both. Then the Draconian lifted her hand and revealed a zip in her forehead.

"No…no…no!" Shouted Amy as the other Slitheen climbed out of the vent.

"Like I was saying…I was useful to them" She slowly climbed out of her suit. Her large, green feet bounced on the concrete floor.

"Why?" Asked Amy "You had me earlier, why not just get me then?"

"Because we needed you at the right place" The Slitheen replied. It lifted its claw ready to kill her in one swipe…

"Welcome to the empire of the Slitheen!"

If you are interested in writing Chapters 3 and 4, PM me.


	2. Chapter 2 By ImpossibleNightmare

**Chapter Two By ImpossibleNightmare ( u/8491055/)**

"How long have you been here, exactly?" Rory asked. The cell was still dark; his eyes hadn't adjusted. And no matter how close he thought he got to his mysterious cell mate, they always seemed just out of reach. "What are these creatures? What do they want?"

"Too many questions," came the weak reply. "But tell me, when are we?"

"When are we?" Rory echoed, and then he must've realized that this strange person meant when they were in time. "I'm not sure. Before I came here I was at home on Earth, but then...a lot of things happened, and my wife's floating around unconscious in space, and my daughter's missing in action, and her husband is mysteriously absent. You know, just the normal stuff."

The other wheezed. "You know, I think I've seen worse, really," the voice rasped. "I think I had a granddaughter once, maybe. She died. And then I had a daughter, and she died too. I can't be that old, can I? And now I'm here. How much can one person take in a lifetime?"

"Depends, I suppose," Rory replied. Perhaps if he struck up a friendly conversation, then he could attempt to maneuver some kind of useful information from his cell mate.

"Yes, I do suppose," the other said agreeably. "The Slitheen used to be susceptible to vinegar, but now it appears they aren't anymore."

"I figured that - wait, so these weird green aliens are the Slitheen?" Rory interrupted himself.

"Yes, nasty creatures," the voice informed him. "I've met them before, I think, but I can't really remember much now. It's been a while since I've come here - several months, maybe? And despite all this time left to think here in the dark, I can't figure out what the Slitheen are trying to do."

"I don't know either," Rory shrugged, feeling hopeless. "I only met one. They said that I might be useful later."

"Your friend," said the other voice. "Who is he? Is he important? Your daughter's husband or whatever."

"Oh, I'd say so," Rory replied, allowing a small hint of amusement to creep into his voice. The Doctor, not important? He'd only saved Earth and the universe about a bajillion times. You know, not that important or anything.

"Well, I suppose in a way that's a relative question," the voice mused. "We're all important. Just some are more important to more people."

"Are you important?" asked Rory. "Is that why the Slitheen have you captured?"

"I must be," the voice replied. "They dispose of anyone they find invaluable immediately after cloning them - their prisoners never live long. So I must be important if I'm still alive. But I don't really know anymore."

"What happened to you?"

"What normally happens to any prisoner," came the reply. "Torture. Beatings. It hurts more than I can bare."

Rory's hands ghosted over his neck where earlier a Slitheen's claw had strangled him. The incident was only a painful memory now, a purple bruise on his otherwise unmarred skin. But he knew these aliens could do worse. He'd been there for less than an hour, less than ten minutes, maybe, but this person, whoever he or she was, had been here for _months._ Rory couldn't imagine what they'd been through.

"I can help you," he repeated the assurance from earlier. "I'm a nurse, I can help you. I can treat your injuries."

"But you're a human," the voice replied. "And I'm not. I've got a different anatomy then you, different physiology."

Rory resisted the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, and I've met aliens and I know what I'm doing."

There was a moment of silence, and the human companion could practically hear the wheels turning in his cell mate's brain.

 _Am I going to end up like whoever this is?_ Rory wondered, feeling a bit nervous at the prospect. _Am I going to be lost and confused, unsure of my own identity, tortured beyond recognition?_

"Very well," the voice finally consented.

"Thank you," he said, and took a step in the direction of the sound. But it was like he'd gone nowhere. Somehow, he knew that he remained in the same location, even though it was dark and he couldn't see his surroundings. Something in his gut told him that no matter how much he walked forward, he'd never reach the source of the voice. "Would you mind coming towards me?" he requested. "I can't seem to reach you. And it's dark."

"That makes no sense, though," came the voice's answer. "You're right there. Right in front of me. I could reach out and touch you if I wanted, but it hurts too much. And don't be silly, the room's so bright it's hurting my eyes."

"What're you on about?" Rory asked. Perhaps his cell mate had been tortured beyond common sense and logic. Perhaps the voice was hallucinating.

An all to familiar sound echoed through the cell, lighting the place in an eerie blue glow.

"Hmm, interesting flashlight, didn't know I had it," the voice said wonderingly, and it seemed to take on an almost familiar tone, one Rory recognized.

And then he saw the face of the voice, and he all but screamed.

* * *

"Please!" Amy screeched in a desperate attempt to maybe frighten off the Slitheen closing in for the kill.

Much to her surprise, the green creature paused, cocking its head at her as if she were a very curious specimen. She couldn't help but be repulsed by the thing; it was pudgy and seemed a bit disproportionate in size, belly bulging and eyes large in its oddly shaped head. If it hadn't been about to kill her, Amy might have found it cute in a weird way. But it was not cute. None of these aliens surrounding her were cute. They were deadly monsters, like most of the aliens she'd encountered in her time with the Doctor.

She needed to think of a way, a way to stop her death, or at least delay it so that the Doctor could come and stop it for her. She had to think like him, convince them that she was useful alive. She needed to find out what they were doing, why they wanted to kill her in this exact location, and anything else about them. If she were the Doctor, she thought, then she wouldn't resort to fighting; she'd try to talk her way out, or distract them with speaking.

"Do you think I'm the girl named Amelia Pond?" she asked, trying to push a wobble of fear out of her voice. Luckily, her Scottish accent helped her sound a bit intimidating and scary.

The green aliens looked at each other. The one who'd been about to kill her stared at its talons questioningly. "You are the girl named Amelia Pond," it stated.

She allowed a laugh. "That's what you may think. But I see my disguise has worked all too well."

"Stop this nonsense," hissed the alien that had previously worn the skin of the friendly slave girl. "You are Amelia Pond. You are the sacrifice we have been waiting for." It jerked its head to the others. "Kill her."

"You wouldn't want to do that," Amy barely managed not to yelp as her heart frantically sped up, watching the alien prepare to strike her across the throat once more. "If you did that, then you'd totally ruin your plan, whatever it may be."

Once again the aliens exchanged confused looks. "Why would we need the human Amelia Pond to execute out plan?"

Amy laughed again. "But I'm not Amelia Pond. I'm not a human. This is only a disguise I've donned to convince you of my identity."

The Slitheen looked immensely confused, exchanging what could've been puzzled looks on their green slimy faces. The one who'd been the slave girl glared at her, looking immensely unimpressed and unconvinced.

"If you are not the human Amelia Pond, then who are you?"

She laughed again. "If I told you, you'd be scared."

"We fear nothing anymore," the Slitheen said.

"But you don't know who I am," Amy declared confidently. "If you kill me now, your plan will be destroyed, ruined. I have many friends who would seek revenge if you dared to strike me down. But if you need a human specifically named Amelia Pond to do whatever it is you're trying to do, then spilling my blood in this place will taint it, and stop you from doing anything else. Although, considering I don't want you're plan to work, then perhaps you should execute me, but seeing as I value my life, I'm taking you're side. Don't kill me. Keep me hostage. I'll prove more valuable than you can imagine."

"Kill her!" the slave girl Slitheen raged.

"No," the one who'd previously been about to slit her throat snapped. "She's right. Her disguise is so good it fooled us. We will not kill her now, not until we find out more. Not until we locate the _real_ Amelia Pond."

"But she is!" protested the other. "Found floating in orbit. It must be her, the Doctor's vessel was located nearby."

Amy drew herself to her full height. "Of course my vessel was located nearby where you found me."

All the Slitheen blinked at her. " _Your_ vessel?"

"Yes, _my_ vessel," Amy snapped. "Honestly, have you not been listening to anything I've told you." She hoped what she would say next was true; she knew many of the Doctor's enemies feared him, so logically, the Slitheen must also be scared of the Time Lord. "I've told you I'm dangerous."

"The Doctor," snapped a different Slitheen, one who had not spoken before, "has been subdued. If you're saying what I think you're saying..."

"Perhaps _that_ version of the Doctor has been captured or whatever," Amy replied immediately. "But not me. Not my incarnation of the Doctor. _I_ am the future regeneration of the Doctor, and you better not kill me, because if you do...there will be consequences."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Special thanks to itzPrew for letting me take part in this!


End file.
